He's a monster, yet my lover
by Kitten-lover136
Summary: She watched them, hurt the one she loved. She watched them, murder her lover, while she was pinned to the ground. She listened to his screams. She cried, she begged, but all to no avail. They killed him. Her lover, so to get revenge, she burned them alive. All of them. But she still felt empty, so to be reunited with him, she took her own life. CS


**Hewwo there, peasants! This is my CS story! It's kind of sad, I think. It's tragedy. So if you don't like it, then don't read it!**

**He's a monster, yet my lover**

* * *

She watched them, tying him on a wooden cross. She watched them beat him to death. She couldn't take it anymore…

"Stop!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to go there, shield him from them, but they were holding her put.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him anymore! He didn't do anything to any of you!"

He was the so-called monster. He was once known as the Charming Prince of Hoen. Until they found out he was a demon. But to her, he was a human. Watching them hurt him, was tearing her to pieces.

If they weren't holding her, preventing her from running up to him, she would have run straight to him and protect him. They were holding her arms tightly, not caring if they were killing the one she loved so much. They didn't care if she was crying

"Stop!" She yelled, her tears flowing her faster now. She watched him bleed. The beautiful eyes of his were in pain. He was in pain. His screams of pain horrified her.

"Stop it! Stop!"

"Let me go! I need him!"

"He's a monster! Stay away from him!" One of the guys holding her shouted

"You all killed my friends, when they had done nothing to you! I won't let you take him from me too!" She yelled, trying to break free. Her widened when they ordered their fire Pokémon to burn him.

"NOOO! STOP!" She yelled, but they pinned her to the ground, and made her watch her lover burn to death.

"STOP! PUT THE FIRE OUT! PLEASE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! SOMEBODY! SAVE HIM! SAVE MY DREW!" She yelled

"Shut up!" One of the girls yelled

She listened to the horrifying sounds of his screams as they burned him.

"No…" She whispered, loosing hope. She was never going to be happy. Never….

When the people holding her saw she wasn't resisting, they let her go.

Once freed from the grasps, May ran towards her lover.

"Blastoise! Swampert! Save Drew!" She yelled, but before her Pokémon came out, they grabbed her again.

"Hurry!" But it was too late.

"No.. No…. NO NO NO NO!" May yelled, as the screams of her lover reduced, until nothing could be heard. Her heart stopped, she couldn't breathe. They killed him. They killed her lover. They killed Drew.

She ran to him. Shook him. But he wouldn't move. His skin was burned. There was nothing remaining, but his burned body

"I won't forgive you….." She whispered, her fists shaking, her bangs covering her eyes

Everyone in the crowed looked at her when she screamed

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE OF YOU!" She screamed

"Blaziken, Camerupt, Charizard! Mega evolve!" She yelled.

She was the center of the attention.

Her face lifted up, as she hatefully spoke the words

"Burn them… Burn them all to the ground…" Gasps were heard

"You burned my lover, I will burn you all. You shall not be forgiven!"

And her Pokémon did it. The whole crowd was on fire. They were screaming for mercy. For her to stop, but their screams were like music to her ears.

"Feel the pain you made my lover feel…" And she laughed. Among the screaming of the burning people, one evil laughter was heard, that once belonged to a sweet girl

When nothing remained of the people she just burned, May shook with fear. She couldn't live like this. She wanted to be reunited with her lover. So she did what her mind did her to do. She grabbed a gun, walked towards the burned body of her lover, hugged him, put the gun on her head, smiled, and pulled the trigger. Her hand dropped down, her arms falling to the sides, her body leaning on the burnt boy, but she was still smiling.

When the police found them, they saw a burned body of a body tied. A girl hugging him, blood on her face. And around them, was the evidence of the burning fire.

* * *

**UmMm So HoW wAs It? DiD yOu LiKe It? ReViEw If YoU dId!**

**~Kitten-lover136!**


End file.
